Easter eggs
An Easter egg is an intentional inside joke, hidden message, or feature in a work such as a computer program, movie, book, or crossword. In Hidden & Dangerous 2 there are following Easter eggs available. Singleplayer missions Tutorial Easter egg rating: 5/5 Note: Due to changes in version 1.12 this easter egg cannot be completed once you have installed the patch as climbing on vehicles has been disabled. Start the tutorial then complete everything up to the grenade/tank range to access the other area. Go to where the jeep and truck are parked. Take the jeep (the truck wont start) and head towards the pool, go past a truck on your right then turn left and stop by the reception hut (instructor outside). Go into the hut, as you look at the desk there's a red switch on the right side, click it then continue to the pool and complete the objective, don't go back before doing the pool or mission will fail. Take the jeep back and truck will now start, drive a little way out of the parking bay then stop. Climb up the bonnet/hood and onto the top of the truck then onto the roof behind, a gold bar is in the far corner. Take it and complete the other objective (Explsoives) then go back to the firing range, ignore the instructor and go into the the exit door to the fixed MG, the gold bar tirggers some extra shooting practice.. Spaghetti Airport (Africa 1) Easter egg rating: 4/5 This works in the campaign/single player modes. Complete all mission objectives (except "gathering at the vehicle") and make sure the jeep is intact. Go back to the main building and shoot the officer who told you Schumann has already left and pick up his body, carry him towards the tents. Take the jeep and drive it into the circular part of the nearest trench just behind the tents to the left of the runway (see screenshot attached). Walk onto the jeep and drop the officers body on top of it, get out and move a safe distance away. Lob a grenade to destroy the jeep which "burns" the body and triggers some hot guests :) If you can take them out one has an MP44 so it's a chance to get your hands on one early in the game, without having to cheat. Anthill (Burma 1) Easter egg rating: 5/5 This works in the campaign/single player mode. Start by completing the mission as usual but don't go to the extraction point, then make sure you kill all enemies on the map, including the bunkers. There are three skulls scattered around the map (see images for locations) shoot each one. Take one of your men along the path and head towards the extraction point marked on the map, three figures will appear in front of you walking between the ruins. Follow them back to the camp where you destroyed the parts and watch the show. Ee-burma1-soldier1+2.jpg|allied corpses with dogtags Ee-burma1-soldier3.jpg|allied corpse with dogtag Ee-burma1-soldier4.jpg|allied corpse with dogtag Ee-burma1-skull1.jpg|skull to shoot Ee-burma1-skull2.jpg|skull to shoot Ee-burma1-skull3.jpg|skull to shoot Babes In The Wood (Alps 1) Easter egg rating: 3/5 This works in the campaign/single player modes. Fight your way to the T junction just before road turns right to the MG42 nest, stop and wait for the halftrack to appear along the road to the left, fire a few shots to stop it then kill the four crew when they jump out. Pick up each body and drop it on the nearest large boulder in the trees (see attached map for the right location). Continue with the mission as normal for a "boney" surprise at the other end. Estate Agent (Alps 2) Easter egg rating: 3/5 This works in the campaign/single player modes. Start the mission as normal, is better to use a character with high strength rating to carry more than one bar at a time, as I think this has to be done in a set sequence. Hand over the papers and talk to the guards back in the warehouse, then head through the castle to meet Agent Salter. On the way stop by the large mural (see map attached) & open the hidden door. Drop everything except an MP40 and you should be able to pick up two gold bars. Keep going to the Library, when you go in drop a gold bar but dont talk to Salter, go back and get another bar, then back track and speak to her. Follow her to the archive. On the way you'll pass a guard cleaning windows on the left, on the right are some large paintings (see map), the one closest to the door you just came through has another secret door behind it. Let Salter open the door at the far end (sometimes she just stops and wont move if you don't) pick the lock and drop another bar in the room with the stolen paintings. Continue to the archive, when you get to the room with the file drop the third gold bar, this triggers the Easter Egg by the truck parked in the courtyard so you'll have to fight your way out to see it. Lighthouse (Normandy 1) Easter egg rating: 1/5 This works in the campaign/single player modes. There are 10 blue bottles scattered around the level, it takes some time to find them all and the result is not particularly impressive, in fact it's hardly worth doing, maybe if you're very bored.. Bottles can be found in the following locations, make sure No.10 is the last one you smash. # In the lower level, two guards talking by a room with a desk inside, bottle is on floor by the desk. # In the room with the explosive bags, smash the wooden cupboard doors to find it. # In the sleeping quarters, under a bunk bed. # In the sleeping quarters, top of metal locker. # On the shelf above desk through double doors marked "Gesch B". # In the dining room on a table. # In the kitchen area, lying in an open cupboard. # In the room marked by a red sign "Arzt" (german for doctor), top of metal locker. # Through metal gates under raised "Gesch D" sign, turn left & room on right, bottle on table. # In sleeping quarters next door to above room, smash last bottle & shoot drunk guard. Ee-normandy1-1.jpg|location of bottle 1 Ee-normandy1-2.jpg|location of bottle 2 Ee-normandy1-3.jpg|location of bottle 3 Ee-normandy1-4.jpg|location of bottle 4 Ee-normandy1-5.jpg|location of bottle 5 Ee-normandy1-6.jpg|location of bottle 6 Ee-normandy1-7.jpg|location of bottle 7 Ee-normandy1-8.jpg|location of bottle 8 Ee-normandy1-9.jpg|location of bottle 9 Ee-normandy1-10.jpg|location of bottle 10 sources: * John E Bee gamespot.com * Mack & Fugues freewebs.com/hnd2 Multiplayer missions Alps1 mission folder: co_alps1 Easter egg rating: 3/5 Instead of the corpses (cf. Singleplayer), take 2 hunter caps and 1 grey helmet on top of the large boulder near the T junction, the whole team must gather there as well. The easter egg itself is the same as in the singleplayer mission. Alps2(Hunedoara) mission folder: BYTM_alps2_hunedoara Easter egg rating: 3/5 There are 4 skulls scattered around the map. Find and destroy them. If you shot all of them you will hear a laughter sound effect. Now you are able to use the radio in the knight's hall. Watch the inner courtyard (this is not a place where you should be after radio usage) and also look up the sky..